the_witcher_rising_flamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riannon Goldwin
I find flowers a lot simpler to understand than people. Although sometimes you'll find a rose among the daisies. Background Arianna Roselyn Leuvaarden was born into the Leuvaarden family of Nilfgaard, one of the wealthiest families within the Merchant's Guild and close supporters and friends to the Nilfgardian Royalty. The second of a pair of twins, she was born several minutes after her elder sister, Isabella. Unlike Isabella however, Arianna was birthed during an eclipse, her mother in particular fearing that her youngest child would be a victim of the Curse of the Black Sun. Thus, the details of both girls' birth were kept hidden, as to not arouse any possible suspicion. Life was both comfortable and prosperous for the Leuvaarden's, their father Arnaud being a close friend and confidant of the Imperator himself, Morvran Voorhis. The twin girls were introduced to court life from the time they could walk, both destined to become ladies of the Nilfgaardian high society. Alas, shortly after their third birthday and while playing in the gardens with their nanny, Arianna displayed her first signs of magical gifts when she came across a wilting rosebush, causing the flowers to bloom as if by will. The news was quickly reported to her parents, who in fear of the both the magical and prophesied prejudices of the Eternal Fire, felt no option but to hide Arianna away, lest her abilities be discovered and the family shamed for having birthed a mage, and a mage during the Black Sun for that. With the story circulating that Arianna had fallen victim to a fever, the child was whisked away in the dead of night and taken from the Golden City and away from Nilfgaard. Arianna was then taken to a small and unassuming cloister of nuns dedicated to the worship of the Great Sun several miles outside of the village of Alness. Left anonymously in the care of the nuns, the religious women took the child in and having no idea of her name or background, named her Riannon after the fabled daughter of Lara Dorren. The years passed and Riannon grew as one of the cloister sisters, knowing nothing of her past life. Nevertheless, she was well liked among her peers. and always dutiful, although her mind could easily be found wandering at times. It was as she grew that she discovered for herself her gift for magic, having a near repeat of the same incident the caused her family to send her away. Alarmed, she confided in the head of the cloister, Mother Beatrice. Knowing all too well how others were scared of that which they did not understand, Beatrice kept the young sister's gift a secret, devising a cover plan for Riannon to use her gifts under the guise of healing and horticulture. Personality and Behavior Riannon is a well liked and well meaning member of her cloister, possessing both a natural charm and a thriving curiosity. While there are some who would see her as naive to the ways of the world, having lived a fairly sheltered life, she is nevertheless inquisitive and does not display the ingrained prejudices and close-mindedness of some of her older peers. She displays an affinity towards those she can provide help to, being trained as a healer and herbalist. While she can be distrustful of strangers at first, she is nevertheless polite and tactful at all times. Well known among her peers for being a daydreamer, Riannon longs at times for a life outside of the cloister walls, wishing to see all the world has to offer, often much to the annoyance of her elders. Occupation Before her departure from the Alness cloister, Riannon served as a cloister sister, spending her days in service and worship to the Great Sun, as well as tending to her nunnery duties and aiding any who came to the cloister seeking shelter, healing or enlightenment. Since her departure, Riannon now spends her time mastering her magical abilities and aiding the Witchers of Kaer Morhen. Religious Beliefs While in name a follower of the Great Sun, Riannon keeps her doubt in belief to herself, although is open to the possibility of there being a higher power. Likes and Dislikes Having spent most of her life tending to one, Riannon's greatest comfort lies in both maintaining and relaxing in gardens. Highly attuned with the nature around her, she takes great joy from flowers or every kind, being an expert on everything from their scent to their properties. Herbology and alchemy are also favourite subjects of hers, knowing how to brew many potions and antidotes with healing properties. Although it was not a game played or accepted within the cloister, since allying with the Witchers she has took a great interest in playing Gwent, often beating those around her much to their annoyance. In contrast, Riannon has a strong dislike for busy and crowded spaces, avoiding them whenever possible. She also carries a strong stance against bullies and those would abuse their power, as well as those who carry racial and magical prejudice. Strengths and Weaknesses As with Aradann, but even more so due to not being changed by mutations, Riannon is highly empathetic, able to easily tap into others' feelings and emotions, and in turn console them and place a smile back on their face. A highly positive young woman, her overall aura makes all near her feel comfort and at ease. Being highly sensitive to others' feelings has also helped her to hone her own healing abilities. Unfortunately she suffers from the usual negatives of being one so in tune with emotions. Riannon can become easily downhearted when among those who are depressed, and her own temperament can easily spiral when she is faced with sadness or bad news. Ambitions Riannon's main goal in life is to be happy and content with what she has. Although she acknowledges that she may have gone through hardship, she has survived and will always hold her head high. Bonds Family Aradann - Arianna - Arnaud Leuvaarden - Roselynd Leuvaarden - Antoine Leuvaarden - Isabella Leuvaarden - Bastien Leuvaarden - Jaestus Voorhis - Allies Freya - Mother Beatrice - Enemies Appearance Riannon is identical to her sister Isabella in every way, although having lived for so long with so few and in seclusion, there were few opportunities for anyone to notice the similarity between the two. She shares the same facial and bodily features, with the only distinct difference being the shade of the sisters hair, Riannon's being brown in colour while Isabella has strands of black. Luckily in her eyes, after having discovered her true heritage, there are still few who know of her existence, or she like Isabella would no doubt be flocked by admirers, sycophants and suitors alike a situation she would no doubt find herself distraught with. While living within the cloister, she, as with all the sisters, would exclusively wear gowns of black and gold, denoting their devotion to the Great Sun. After leaving the nunnery, Riannon began to don gowns and dresses of a more colourful hue, particularly those of brown, green and blue, signifying her connection to nature. Abilities * Strength '- 3 * '''Stamina '- 3 * '''Speed - 3 * Agility - 3 * Reflexes - 3 * Intelligence - 7 * Magic - 9 Equipment Necklace Following a series of studies and research into old lost artefacts, Riannon discovered the location of a long-forgotten Elven pendant, capable of granting a mage enhancements to their magical abilities. After an expedition alongside Aradann to recover the pendant from an old Elven ruin, they were successful in obtaining the necklace, and Riannon now wears it at all times. As well as enhancing her magic, it also allows the user to stabilise any spells they may cast, decreasing any risk of magical overload and subsequent damage to themselves or others. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs * In The Strangest Of Places Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs